Di Bawah Pesona Bunga Sakura 2
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Di bawah pesona bunga sakura pada senja yang menenangkan jiwa. Kisah lain terangkai./ "Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menungguku di sini?"/ "Apa itu cinta?"/ Aku terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan./ Tapi, alasan-alasan kenapa aku terdiam muncul begitu tiba-tiba.../ "A-aku..."


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSaku for Pairing**

**Peringatan: Alur Campuran. EYD Berantakan. Typo Bertaburan. **

**Canon. OOC. OC? Bahasa Pasaran. **

**Dan kesalahan lainnya**

**.**

**Summary: **Di bawah pesona bunga sakura pada senja yang menenangkan jiwa. Kisah lain terangkai. / "Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menungguku di sini?"/ "Apa itu cinta?"/ Aku terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan./ Tapi, alasan-alasan kenapa aku terdiam muncul begitu tiba-tiba…/ "A-aku…"

**.**

**Just for Fun**

**.**

**.**

**Di Bawah Pesona Bunga Sakura 2**

**(NaruSaku)**

**.**

**.**

Di sini. Di tempat ini. Akhirnya kami berdua saling berhadap-hadapan. Suasana sekarang tidaklah ramai. Bahkan terasa sunyi. Tegang. Aku berjalan mendekatinya perlahan. Sedikit ada rasa khawatir. Sedikit ada rasa was-was. Takut terjadi sesuatu. Takut semuanya akan gagal.

Kau tahu, aku hanyalah seseorang yang sederhana, yang juga lahir dari keluarga tak berdarah kebangsawanan. Dan dari kecil aku seakan-akan tidak memiliki teman. Hampir semuanya menjauhiku. Hampir semua anak sebaya waktu itu memandangku hina. Menjelek-jelekkanku. Sebenarnya, apa salahku? Kutanya, apa salahku?

Namun, tidak ada yang menjawab. Kutarik senyum keterpaksaan. Kutarik sekuat tenaga ke atas, hingga terciptalah sebuah lengkungan pisang.

Wajah itu, sedikit membuatku malu. Aku tahu. Aku telah mengenalnya begitu lama. Tapi, di situasi yang begitu tenang ini. Rasa-rasanya, jantungku akan keluar dari tempatnya.

Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Aku pun sontak melakukan hal serupa. Dia menggemgam tanganku. Dan dari sorot matanya, seolah-olah sedang berbicara, "Apakah aku siap?".

Waktu kecil aku pernah bertanya, "Apa itu cinta?"

Seseorang pernah menjawabnya, dia berkata, "Cinta itu rasa kasih sayang." Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apakah itu sama dengan kasih sayang seorang sahabat?"

Seseorang itu tersenyum tipis. Dan kata-kata berikutnya yang dia utarakan membuatku semakin tambah penasaran. "Kau akan tahu, seperti apa itu, suatu saat nanti?"

Beberapa tahun setelahnya. Aku masuk ke akademi ninja. Ada beberapa hal yang sedikit berbeda. Di sana ada banyak anak-anak sebaya. Aku suka. Meski suatu kenyataan bahwa aku hanyalah anak yang lemah belum dapat dihapuskan.

Di sana, di akademi itu. Kami belajar ini-itu.

Salah satu yang membuatku merasa senang di sana adalah ketika aku memandang ke langit yang cerah. Langit musim semi. Berwarna biru. Langit cerah itu membuatku tenang. Seolah-olah aku terlindungi dari dunia luar olehnya. Adapula awan-awan yang kadang terlihat lucu. Bagiku, ini adalah salah satu hal yang menyenangkan.

Musim semi sungguh mengasyikkan. Tetapi, tetap saja ada hal yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Salah satunya adalah matahari. Karena bagiku matahari itu panas. Matahari hanya membuat kulitku menjadi kering. Sehingga aku harus memakai ini—itu agar aku tidak kegosongan.

Hingga suatu ketika, karena saking tidak tahannya dengan panas matahari yang siang itu begitu menyengat. Aku hanya berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Bahkan sampai dua hari berikutnya. Karena aku berpikir, bisa jadi besok dan besoknya lebih panas, 'bukan?

Namun, ketika hari keempat datang. Aku sungguh merasa bosan.

Pernah aku ingat sesuatu tentang gejala yang hampir sama dengan yang aku alami ini. Dan sedetik kemudian, mataku melebar. Apakah aku phobia terhadap matahari?

Karena rasa penasaran yang membuncah itu, aku pun bertanya kepada salah seorang di dalam perpustakaan Desa Konoha. Namun, dia malah terkekeh kecil membuatku semakin tak mengerti. Dia memberiku sebuah buku, dan menunjukkan sebuah halaman untuk aku baca. Yang pada akhirnya, aku tahu bahwa aku hanya berpikiran terlalu keras.

Lalu karena penasaran dengan hal lainnya yang berkaitan dengan matahari. Aku membuka lembaran-lembaran buku itu. Sampai aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku tidak dapat membenci matahari. Matahari adalah salah satu yang menjadi sumber kehidupan. Dan matahari pulalah yang membuat langit musim semi menjadi cerah. Berwarna biru. Membuat awan penghujan dari air di laut, sehingga tanam-tanaman itu tidak kelaparan. Juga, tentunya jangan lupakan tentang jemuran-jemuran di rumah yang kering karenanya.

Aku tidak dapat membenci matahari. Dan mulai saat itu, aku belajar menyukai matahari.

Meski suasana tenang. Tapi, aku malah merasa begitu tegang. Di sana, kami berdiri berdua. Menjadi pusat perhatian. Itu dia, 'menjadi pusat perhatian'. Tidak pernah aku bayangkan, aku akan berdiri di sini. Emh, setidaknya tidak bersama dengan seseorang di sampingku ini.

Kulirik sekilas ke arah teman-temanku. Mereka tersenyum lembut penuh arti. Seperti sedang senang, seperti sedang sedih. Semua perasaan itu bercampur. Aku juga merasakannya. Sama seperti mereka. Lalu, kulirik orang di sebelahku. Dia hanya tersenyum lembut ketika aku menatapnya.

Setelah tentang matahari, kini tentang bumi. Pertanyaan, mengapa bumi bulat? Sedikit tertengger di kepalaku. Aku mengetuk-etukkan telunjukku di dahiku. Dan dalam sedetik jawaban muncul, 'bumi bulat karena takdir'. Aku cekikikan sendiri mendengar jawabanku itu. Kalau tentang takdir, semuanya jadi tidak perlu dibahas.

Siang dan malam, malam dan siang telah aku lewati. Akhirnya, aku lulus dari akademi ninja dan mendapatkan sebuah ikat kepala kebanggaan Desa Konoha.

Beberapa hal terjadi mulai saat itu, sebuah tim yang terbentuk, misi-misi yang harus dijalani, teman-teman yang kian lama kian bertambah, dan tentunya. Rasa suka yang mulai membuncah di dada.

Pertanyaan itu muncul lagi. "Apa itu cinta?"

Aku menyukai Sasuke, sungguh aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku rela mengorbankan segalanya. Sungguh aku rela melakukan semua itu. Aku bukanlah berstatus sebagai seorang penggemarnya, karena aku rela, rela…

Bahkan, di suatu malam. Ketika Uchiha Sasuke ingin meninggalkan desa. Untuk mencari kekuatan baru. Agar dapat mengalahkan seorang anggota akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya sendiri. Aku lah wanita yang menahannya agar tidak pergi. Di malam yang gelap itu, kulantunkan cintaku.

Dan semua tidak terbalaskan.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, setelah Uchiha Sasuke pergi, Uzumaki Naruto juga pergi. Aku tidak menahannya. Aku tidak punya alasan menahannya. Aku tidak punya perasaan khusus terhadapnya. Aku… dan dia hanya sebagai sahabat. Benarkah?

Memang aku terlihat begitu jahat sekali. Ketika tak dapat kupungkiri begitu besar hal-hal yang dilakukan lelaki bermarga Uzumaki itu padaku. Baik ketika ia masih bocah, hingga ketika ia telah beranjak lebih dewasa. Aku selalu merepotkannya. Ahh. Iya aku memang seseorang gadis yang cengeng, namun selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membantu orang lain. Walau pada akhirnya, yang dapat aku lakukan hanya menangis. Hanya ini dan itu.

Lalu satu perkataan yang membuatku tahu sesuatu.

"Sakura… Naruto menyukaimu…"

Hal-hal, hal-hal … bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Ak-ku… "Aku akan berbicara kepada Naruto, dan membawa Naruto pulang ke Konoha."

Itu adalah kataku.

Dan di bawah gerimis salju. Di depan sebuah penginapan. Aku menyatakan cintaku… pada, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku… bilang… aku menyukaimu…"

Dia meneguk ludah. Dia merenung beberapa saat. Dan dia tidak percaya.

Dia mencengkeram pundakku. "Aku benci seseorang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri."

"…"

"Aku sangat mengenalmu, Sakura-chan."

Dia begitu mengenalku. Ouh… itu benar… kenapa itu tidak terpikirkan olehku? Seorang Uzumaki Naruto, tidaklah mudah untuk dibohongi dalam masalah seperti ini. Tapi, benarkah ketika itu aku berbohong?

Detik tetap berjalan. Menit mulai terlewati. Dan jam, dari satu titik ke titik lainnya melangkah kian pasti. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Semua seakan berubah.

Perang ninja ke empat, Naruto yang berhasil menguasai Kyuubi dan berteman dengannya, Sasuke yang berbalik membela Konoha, dan pada akhirnya, Madara kalah untuk selamanya.

Aku. Selalu ingin berdiri di sampingnya. Berjalan bersamanya. Tentu saja karena aku begitu menyuakainya.

"Terima kasih Sakura…"

"Tapi, aku rasa aku tidak memiliki perasaan terhadapmu, selain daripada sebagai seorang sahabat."

Ya, dua tahun setelah perang berakhir. Aku kembali menyatakan cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada yang salah, aku hanya tidak ingin membohongi diriku sendiri. Bukankah itu yang dikatakan seorang Uzumaki Naruto?!

Tapi, kejadian itu terulang kembali. Sasuke pergi dari Konoha untuk ke sekian kali. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku ketika ia melangkah pergi. Meski, ini bukanlah penolakan yang pertama. Tetap saja, rasanya begitu menyesakkan.

Kemudian, setahun setelah Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha untuk mengembara, menimba ilmu-ilmu yang lainnya, mencari sesuatu yang kadang sulit ditentukan, belajar memahami bagaimana perasaan antara sesama. Uzumaki Naruto, dinyatakan secara resmi menjadi seorang Hokage.

Sebagai teman aku ikut senang. Terlebih-lebih karena aku juga menjadi Kepala rumah sakit di desa ini. Aku ikut tersenyum lembut ketika di menara penobatan itu, dia menatapku. Sudah terbuktilah kini, semua ucapannya.

"Aku ingin menjadi Hokage yang diakui seluruh penduduk desa, dattebayo!"

Hubunganku dengan Naruto semenjak setelah itu tetap seperti biasanya. Kami tetap menjadi sahabat baik. Aku tetap Haruno Sakura. Dia tetap Uzumaki Naruto. Kami tetap sahabat baik. Sahabat baik yang kemudian jarang bertemu.

Ya. Kesibukan kami masing-masing mengalahkan itu semua.

Aku tidak pernah datang ke kantor Hokage. Naruto tidak pernah datang ke rumah sakit. Aku hanya menitipkan laporan dari rumah sakit kepada salah satu suster. Dan Naruto yang kelihatannya tidak pernah sakit.

Begitulah hari-hari yang kami lewati.

Satu tahun berjalan. Dua tahun berjalan. Tiga tahun berjalan. Kami tidak pernah bertemu. Ataupun berpapasan. Hei… aneh sekali, 'kan!? Padahal kami satu desa. Seharusnya untuk berpapasan itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar.

Tapi, semua itu memang benar.

Seseorang kunoichi ditugaskan di kantor Hokage sebagai petugas medis khusus. Aku selalu berangkat pagi. Kukira Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku hampir selalu pulang malam. Kukira Naruto juga demikian.

Hingga, pada suatu ketika…

"Ino… antarkan ini ke kantor Hokage!?" perintahku kepada wakil sekaligus sahabat baikku itu. Menunjukkan padanya beberapa lembar dokumen yang harus ditandatangani oleh Naruto.

Ino tidak menanggapiku.

"Ino…!" panggilku.

Dia menoleh menatapku, dia menghela napas. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk… Sakura-sama." Dia berkata sambil menunjukkan lembaran-lembaran kertas pekerjaannya. Dan memandang dengan pandangan mengejek ketika berucap, 'Sakura-sama'.

"Baiklah… aku akan menyuruh orang lain saja," kataku. Aku berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Tunggu!?" kata Ino menginterupsiku.

Seketika aku berhenti, "Ada apa Ino…?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa kau tak mengantarnya sendiri," saran Ino. "Sepertinya pekerjaanmu sudah selesai 'kan!?"

Benar pekerjaanku sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Apa salahnya aku mengantarkan dokumen ini sendiri? Toh sudah lama pula aku tidak melihat wajah konyol Naruto-baka.

Ya. Wajah konyol…

… ahh atau mungkin sekarang, wajah tampan seseorang pria berusia 22 tahun.

"Jadi, hanya ini saja, Sakura-chan?"

'Eh?'

"I-iya," jawabku terbata-bata. Habisnya, kenapa juga Naruto harus berubah menjadi seseorang yang tampan sih? 'Argh, apa-apaan kau Sakura!' suara batinku menanggapi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lama tidak bertemu ya! Naruto," kataku sambil mengambil lembaran-lembaran kertas itu.

Naruto menatapku, "Iya juga ya!? Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol," katanya. Jujur suaranya kini semakin lembut tapi berwibawa. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke lembaran-lembaran kertas di meja kerjanya. Wajahnya serius sekali. Aku semakin terperosok pada kharismanya. Ahh, entahlah aku pun tidak tahu apa yang aku sebenarnya ingin lakukan.

"Ehm… sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, Naruto…" kataku pada akhirnya. Yang dengan tidak sadarnya bahwa selama satu jam, aku terus saja mengawasinya, atau lebih tepatnya sih memandangi wajahnya.

Naruto beralih memandangku dengan mata birunya itu, lalu dia berdiri. Sial, ternyata dia telah bertambah lebih tinggi.

Dia menggaruk tengkuknya, "Bo-bolehkah, a-aku meminta sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengernyitkan alis heran, "Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menungguku di sini?"

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak paham.

"Ma-maksudku…"

"Iya… aku mau," kataku menyelanya. Lalu terjadilah masa-masa menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Tidak begitu lama, hanya tiga puluh menit. Bagiku, itu tidaklah lama. Karena dari tadi aku terlalu sibuk untuk mencuri-curi pandang memandangi wajahnya yang mempesona. Bahkan jika harus selama… ahh jangan bahas itu!?

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah kurang lebih seribu sembilanpuluh lima hari kami tidak berpapasan. Naruto mengantarku pulang. Ada sifat konyolnya yang masih aku lihat, meski sekarang tidak terlampau berlebihan.

Lalu, hari-hari berikutnya. Entah kenapa aku yang ketagihan mengunjungi kantor Hokage. Tentu dengan alasan yang bermacam-macam. Seperti membawakan makan siang, membawakan minuman segar, membawakan buah, membawakan ramen, membawakan sapu tangan, membawakan lollipop, membawakan data-data yang sebenarnya sudah kadaluarsa. Yang jelas aku hanya ingin melihat wajah sang Hokage muda itu. Hingga pada malamnya, aku juga datang, menunggunya. Sampai-sampai aku akan terlelap tidur di sofa. Dan ketika pagi, aku sudah berada di kamarku dengan secarik kertas dan sebuah kodok kuchiyose di depan pintu. Ahh, pemuda yang penuh kejutan.

Lagi, pertanyaan tentang sesuatu yang aku sendiri masih belum tahu jawabannya itu datang. "Apa itu cinta?"

Dan ketika musim semi tiba. Di bawah pesona bunga sakura di senja yang ceria. Aku mematung ketika mendengar…

"Aa-aku me-mencintaimu Sakura-chan."

…pernyataan cinta.

Aku terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Entahlah. Aku begitu merah padam. Aku sempat berpikir, ini semua gara-gara wajahnya yang begitu tampan.

Tapi, alasan-alasan kenapa aku terdiam muncul begitu tiba-tiba.

Yang pertama, karena aku menyadari dia menatapku dengan mata birunya itu. Mata biru, yang mengingatkanku tentang warna langit yang aku sukai.

Kedua, karena dia memiliki warna rambut pirang—kuning yang cerah. Yang mengingatkanku tentang warna matahari.

Dan alasan yang paling utama adalah, dia, Uzumaki Naruto sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Mengapa ia mencintaiku sampai sejauh ini? Apakah ia benar-benar mencintaiku?

Kulihat dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, ketika aku tak kunjung memberikan jawaban. Tunggu dulu! Apakah ia kecewa?

"Apa alasanmu…?" tanyaku kemudian.

Dia menatapku, kemudian menatap pepohonan Sakura yang ada di sekitar taman. Di wajahnya terlukis senyuman. "Entahlah…" katanya pelan. Aku mengerucutkan bibir tak suka. "Mungkin…" kini, ia menatap langit, menoleh menatapku dan berkata, "Karena kau adalah Sakura-chan."

"…"

Angin musim semi meniup rambutku untuk bergoyang. Hawa panas di pipiku mulai menjalar mesra.

"Ha-hanya itu…?" tanyaku berikutnya.

"Ya," jawabnya berbisik. Ia tidak menatapku, menatap ke arah depan.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Apa yang harus aku katakan? 'Kau tinggal menjawab ya atau tidak Sakura!?' batinku bersuara.

Sedang batinku yang lainnya terus menyoraki. Kau menyukai Sasuke, Sakura! Kau menyukai Sasuke!? Kau menyukai…

"Aku tidak memaksa Sakura-chan untuk menerimaku," ujarnya. Kini, batinku tak bersua. "Meski aku akan sangat senang jika Sakura-chan menerimaku," katanya lagi.

Aku menunduk. Hawa di sekitar kami sedikit sunyi, karena sejak tadi sebelum pernyataan Naruto. Taman ini sudah kosong. Namun, anehnya, aku merasa hangat.

Dan perkataannya itu membuatku merasa seperti orang jahat. Membuatku seperti orang yang memberikan harapan palsu. Beberapa kenangan antara kami berdua muncul dikepalaku. Tentang Naruto yang tampan, tentang Naruto yang konyol, tentang Naruto saat kecil yang semangat, dan tentang Naruto yang tersenyum ke arahku. Kurasa aku sudah tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tak terasa air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku.

"Tetapi, tak apalah asal Sakura-chan bahagia aku…"

Apakah sebegitu cintanya ia padaku?

"A-aku mau!?" ujarku tiba-tiba. Naruto menoleh keheranan.

Kuhapus air mataku, aku menatapnya, kami saling bertatapan. "Apakah kau yakin…?" tanyanya meminta kepastian.

Aku terdiam sebentar, dadaku bergemuruh tak karuan, aku harus mengambil keputusan. Dan… aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Di bawah pesona bunga sakura, dan langit senja yang begitu menenangkan jiwa. Aku berharap, ini adalah awal mula untuk kita.

"Yosh… baiklah!?" Naruto berdiri. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan besok kita akan menikah!"

'Eh?'

'Tunggu dulu…! dia bilang apa tadi?'

"Me-menikah…?"

Dia mendudukkan dirinya lagi, "Iya," katanya. "Apakah Sakura-chan tidak mau?" tanyanya.

Aku salah tingkah. "Bu-bukan begitu…"

"Aku kira umur kita sudah cukup untuk menikah Sakura-chan," tuturnya. Ia menghela napas. "Baiklah kalau Sakura-chan tak mau…"

"Aku mau!" kataku cepat.

Dia tampak terkejut. Tapi, kemudian dia tak bersuara. Aku juga tak bersuara. Kami berdua duduk dalam diam, dengan perasaan hangat, dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Sempat kulirik ada semburat merah di pipinya. Ia tetap fokus menatap ke depan. Aku rasa, ia juga bingung mau berucap apa. Dan kami duduk di sana sampai malam tiba. Dengan posisi yang tidak berubah.

"Sa-sakura-chan, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Aku terlonjak dari lamunanku. Kulihat dia menatapku dengan khawatir. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku sambil menghapur air mataku dengan tangan yang tidak Naruto genggam.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Naruto berbisik.

Aku memejamkan mata dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk menggali sebuah kepastian. Gemuruh di dadaku ini sedikit membuatku tak karuan, namun juga membuatku tahu harus melakukan apa.

Aku membuka mata, dan menatap Naruto. Kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Dan saat janji itu hampir terucap, ia menoleh lagi untuk memastikan.

Aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. Memintanya untuk melakukannya. Mengutarakan janji yang selalu aku damba.

Alasan-alasan kenapa aku menerima cintanya. Bukan karena langit biru di matanya. Atau matahari yang tersemat di kepalanya. Tapi, karena dia adalah Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Dan aku mencintainya.

**.**

**End**

**.**

"Ehm… Sakura-chan…!" panggil Naruto.

Aku dan dia tengah berbaring berjejer di atas kasur sambil menatap langit-langit.

"I-iya."

Suasana yang sunyi di dalam kamar berduaan seperti ini membuatku berdebar-debar. Apalagi kami adalah…

"Sa-sakura-chan…" kata Naruto terbata-bata. "Bagaimana caranya aku memulainya?"

'Ee-eeh?'

Kenapa kau harus menayakan hal seperti itu Naruto-baka. Bukankah lelaki sudah paham tentang hal ini, 'kan?

"Ja-jangan tanya padaku, Bak-ka!?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoho… Hidup NaruSaku haha.

**Note: **

Fic di atas cuma sebagai hiburan semata. Jadi, jangan bertanya padaku tentang pairing apa yang akan terjadi di akhir cerita Naruto nanti?! Karena, Naruto bukan milik saya. Haha.

**.**

Sempat galau SasuSaku ketika aku mencari moments SasuSaku di googling. Yah maklumlah, karena di sini aku pakai pov Sakura, jadi aku harus dapet gimana sih perasaan Sakura ke Sasuke. Ternyata, begitu dalem. Hohoho. Tapi, yah niat awal aku mau bikin NaruSaku ya! NaruSaku jadinya… dengan membuat interaksi SasuSaku yang sedikit.

**.**

Meski terkesan maksain ya! Masalahnya Naruto dan Sakura 'kan belum resmi gitu, beda ama Minato dan Kushina. Tapi, paling tidak aku sudah puaslah.

**.**

Aku sudah puas sebagai penggemar NaruSaku. Walau sempat galau di beberapa Chapter terbaru, karena Sakura sepertinya masih menyukai Sasuke.

**.**

Tapi, seperti di awal. Naruto bukan milik saya. Ahh, taulah…

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
